Talk:Fastball
I'm curious if its as bad for everyone else as it is for me. I saw the damage and was thinking "dang, this it pretty good" but then I used it and was incredibly disappointed. 20:50, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Just got one and I can confirm that this grenade is TERRIBLE. Probably the worst overall grenade mod in the game right now. It was the only grenade I hadn't try and it sucks. Usually every grenade has some positive point. The fastball is just serious trolling by some developer. It has +100% damage over regular grenades, but the ridiculous blast radius makes that it does slight damage even if you stick it to a critical spot.GryphusR (talk) 00:24, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Fast''boll. '' Ha ha. Stealth puns are good. Yumil Recian (talk) 05:35, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Worst Grenade mod in the game Without any doubt, this is the worst grenade mod ever. GryphusR (talk) 00:43, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ...Why? CrackLawliet (talk) 00:45, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ::It's has a strange deployment method which makes really hard to score any hits with it unless the target is on medium-close range. This grenade has to be carefully aimed because if it doesn't make a direct impact all the damage is mitigated by the ridiculously low blast radius. Even if you manage to land it in front of enemy foot it will do almost no damage. Witch such a drawback you expect a very powerful effect, but in fact it barely kills common enemies of the same level. I tested a fire variant against fleshlings (rats) without shield, level 56, and they died by the DoT. Also, the DoT procs just once or twice before the grenade disappear. It's just a standard grenade with weird effects. ::GryphusR (talk) 02:00, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ::So maybe it's for closed areas? Small rooms? The Contraband Sky Rocket is worse, IMO. CrackLawliet (talk) 02:18, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :No, trust me, it doesn't work in closed areas either. The blast radius is so small that if you stick in a corridor to a foe, every adjacent foe won't take any damage. If you have Steam add me and I can give it to you. The Sky Rocket is more for fun that for use, but at least has more damage potential if you use it in closed areas. :Late to the party, but I disagree. This is one of my favorite grenade mods, it is just a matter of knowing how and when to use it. Generally my use for it is in Boss or big baddie fights where the target gets too close for a good Unkempt or Shotgun blast, or too far for an accurate one of the same (or Norfleet or Badaboom). You can whip some of these at him as you back away, then unload with your guns. The low blast radius means you don't have to worry about killing yourself, and the high damage makes it actually effective. It is all about equipping for the situation. Kgk4569 (talk) 15:52, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :: That comment dates from before 13 Oct 2013, when the Fastball received a substantial buff to its damage. Dämmerung 16:21, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :::: Ah, That makes sense. :/ Kgk4569 (talk) 20:43, May 13, 2015 (UTC)